This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dispensers for plastic film wrap.
Conventionally, such dispensers include a dispensing slot in the base of the container carrying the roll of film immediately adjacent to a serrated cut-off blade which is usually extremely sharp.
Once a length has been detached from the roll by the cutoff blade, it is difficult to grasp the free end of the roll which is usually adhered to the underside of the cut-off blade. Not only is it difficult to grasp this free end for further withdrawl of a length of film wrap, but also the cut-off blade, being relatively sharp often damages the fingers of the user.
Attempts have been made to provide a dispenser in which the dispensing slot is remote from the cut-off blade, but this means that the length of the film wrap has to be pulled forwardly, usually upon the underside of the container, in order to engage same with the cut-off blade. The length of film between the cutoff blade and the dispensing slot normally adheres firmly to the underside of the material forming the base of the container and once again it is extremely difficult to detach this short length of film without damage occurring to the fingers of the user inasmuch as the front free edge of this strip is adhered to the underside of adjacent to the relatively sharp teeth of the cutoff blade.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by having the dispenser slot an the cut-off blade spaced apart from one another but also by forming the underside of the dispenser between the slot and the cutoff blade, from a material which inhibits the adhesion of the film wrap thereto so that the two or three inches of film wrap normally hang downwardly from the dispenser slot thus making it easy to grasp this free end and withdraw a further length of film wrap for severing by the cut-off blade.
Even if there is some slight adhesion of the film wrap to this material forming the underside of the container, it is easily detached so that it hangs downwardly and can be grasped readily and easily.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a dispenser for plastic film wrap comprising in combination a container for a roll of plastic film wrap, means in said container for mounting said roll for rotation therein, a transversely extending dispensing slot in the base of said container adjacent the rear edge thereof, a serrated cut-off blade mounted transversely across the front of said base, said base, at least between said cut-off blade and said dispensing slot, having an outer surface which inhibits clinging attachment of said film thereto whereby a length of film hangs down from said slot substantially equal in length to the distance between said slot and said blade.
Another advantage of the present invention is to form the container of a relatively rigid and stable material so that it will readily receive a roll of film wrap which may be 1,000 feet, 1,500 feet, 2,000 feet or more, it being understood that such a roll of film wrap is relatively heavy and is difficult to support for rotation within containers made from conventional materials such as relatively thin plastic.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which includes means for mounting the roll for rotation within the container and which is easily inserted into the container so that the free end of the roll extends vertically downwardly from the roll and through the discharge slot adjacent the rear of the base of the container.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which the container can be supported upon the underside of a horizontal surface such as a kitchen cupboard or the like, or, alternatively, can be mounted against a vertical supporting surface such as a wall or the like.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: